Falling Snow Beyond Life
by Maghnus Daigh
Summary: Kevingrd from Deviantart is the main character. It's mainly about a halfwolf boy that meets up with a few people of his past. He finds out he met them in another life...or something...so he ends up having horrible memories about them.
1. Prologue

_ The snow was falling. It fell against the gentle blue sky and pale green grass. As white as the paper used for lost letters and as soft as the touch of a Blue Jay's new coat of feathers, it softly slid to the ground. The crisp grass veins were covered in the pure white bliss of the fallen ice and rain mixture, and over a lowly hill a darkened figure stepped forward, the crunch of snow and dying greenery under his rough feet. Though it was bitter, gusty, and frozen among the life there, the figure seemed to make all living things released of their deadened grip of the cold reality, and moving once more. All the snow, trees, grass, and animals looked as if the warmth had returned to them. It was all believed that the one figure made all the passion bloom into life, whether he realized it or not. Under his feet, everything stood still; the time, the wind, the snow, and even life appeared to be halted under his softened silhouette. As he stood there, another figure appeared; this one more feminine than that of the other. While the first stared up at the clear blue sky, the other walked towards him, hand stretched outwards. The latter smiled; a smile that just played on her lips. A smile that was as soft as the fallen snow that was now covering their bodies. Turning his head from the clouds and oceanic sky, he looked at her with friendliness. The glow his red eyes had only matched the shine of his smile. Amongst one of the things he'd never do, the first grabbed the others hand, and held her close, the gentle snow still falling on them. He removed his hand, expecting a normal hand with nothing wrong. What he found, though, was it stained with blood. The youth stared at his hand, then back at the one before him. Her lips were tainted with sin and blood, and before it occurred to him, she fell from his arms back into the snow which their beginnings had happened. As the snow continued falling, it became corrupted and dirtied from the blood that came from the younger. He watched, in awe, at her. How her body never moved. How her eyes lost their glow and friendliness. How her living body lost its luminosity and strength, and how he would never hold her in his arms again._


	2. Another Day

Jeremy jolted from his dream. No, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. The same nightmare he had every night. The same nightmare that caused him to gasp for air, to curse his life, and the same nightmare that caused him grief and pain throughout every single day he lived. Everyday he lived; though he seemed to die a little bit inside from loneliness each day. The youth put a hand to his forehead, and wiped a bit of sweat that had formed on his brow. He muttered something quietly, but there was no one in his house to stop him from saying it louder. Jeremy swung his legs from the bed, or the torn up, raggedy couch he called a bed, and stood up. The teenager was tall for his age, as some would say. He stood slumped, but at normal height he would stand at about six feet, or a little shorter. The adolescences' night black hair held in tight dreadlocks, his small wolf ears just peaking over his hair. His skin was dark in color, which almost matched the hue of his hair, while his eyes brought flames about them. Jeremy was thin. Muscular, you might say, and was broadly built from years of fighting. For now, what he wore was just his plain white boxers, and a thin tank top shirt that matched the color of his underpants. When walking towards the hot spring, he kicked over a small can and smashed it under his bare, sullen feet. The boy winced in pain, yet continued heading in the direction of the warm, soothing waters that would make his troubled life disappear for a little bit. Yawning, he undressed and wrapped a silky towel around his waist, slipping into the healing waters. The rocks that surrounded the spring were slick, but not to where you couldn't walk on them. Jeremy ran his hand along a certain sharp one, and stared at the large, rumbling sky. A few dark clouds had been moving in, and it had gotten colder since he had last been out. Shopping was on his list of things to do, as well as sell what little potion he had into the market. Almost everyday it was like this. Get up, live a little, then go back to sleep and back to those hallucinations that disturbed the sleep he needed. Today would be no different than the others. Everyday is the same now.


	3. Bright Sun

A sudden sharp pain in his hand caused Jeremy to flinch and come back to the horrid memory of where he was. Come back to this place that had tortured him for so long. The place and people that hated him for what he was. The boy was a Lunar-edge, and there nothing anyone could do about it. He was only half of one, though, and he wasn't like the others. He wasn't like the ones that killed for no reason, and he wasn't like the ones who hated humans. To be accepted was all he wanted. To be wanted and not hated. Jeremy looked back at his hand, which was now bloody and swollen, then at the rock which had caused it. Staying silent, he raised himself up and sauntered inside the house. The house that held up his current living area was a bit broken down, lonesome, and if the word calls for it, eerie. Yet it was the only place he was allowed to live. He didn't go back to the Lunar-edge Village for fear they might attack him, and that he was banished because the leader thought he was too weak, and might give their race a bad name. After getting a few bandages, and wrapping his rough hand, he got rid of the towel and dressed himself in the normal outfit he'd always had. It consisted of armor braces around both of his upper arms, a bit of armor around his upper body, and various clothing structures around his lower body. The youth wore pointed shoes with iron on the end for balance, brown gloves for arm protection, and a large peaked hat to cover up his apparent dog ears. Jeremy looked around for his strong, trusted broad sword, trying to remember where he last placed it. Boxes lay around in a variety of places; from corners, to tables, to even outside. Papers were scattered everywhere as well, most were on the floor around his bedroom desk, a station he hardly ever went anymore. His bright crimson colored eyes spotted the sword he longed for. It lay in a corner behind a large case and container of empty bottles for health. After retrieving the sword and propping it to where it was in place on his side sheath, the half Lunar-edge boy grabbed what money he had, a box of potions that were hard to sell, and headed out in the cold weather into town.


	4. Pandora

The town of Pandora was unexpectedly busy that morning. Travelers from the Imp Village, Fox Village, Mechanics Village, and many demon villages came there. None, from what Jeremy saw, were from the Lunar-edge Village, and that was a good thing for many reasons. He waited silently for someone to come and at least look at his potions, but no one ever came, and it had always been like this for a long time. It had been like that ever since he had come to Pandora from Twilight Town. The only time people had ever paid attention to his selection and to he himself, was when they would either tease him because of what he was, or to pour the potions out. The people here barely ever paid wages for his potions, much less for what they did to him. Pandora had many bazaars, potion shops, archery games, and even bomb sports. The high priced potion shops were what had brought him out of business, along with the fact that people hated him. His potions were just as good as any other persons, but the many races and people that came refused to buy them from him. Yet he still wondered why everyone hated each other. It was then that he was snapped back from thinking. Nothing seemed out of place among the crowd. It was like this until he heard a loud bang and a lot of yelling.


	5. Greetings

"Get outta here, ya freak!" A man across the street yelled, throwing someone out of his potion shop. A small yelp was heard as the figure tumbled backwards into another booth. Jeremy watched as the figure, which appeared to be a girl, stood up and dusted off.

"Fine then! I don't need your potions; I can find another place that sells them!" The girl huffed, and put her cloak and hood back on herself before anyone noticed. The young Lunar-edge boy stood up slightly, but said nothing, and continued watching the girl who got thrown out of the shop across the street. A sudden movement of her head, and their eyes met. Lowering his head and sitting back down, the youth went back to tending to his own potions. The girl ran over to him, and slapped a small bag of Gold Pieces in front of him. "Hi!" She said happily.


	6. A New Meeting

Jeremy looked at the girl, stunned. He stared from the Gold, back to her. "I'll take as many potion bottles as I can get with this!" The girl stated cheerfully. She blinked, the boy in front of her still staring. "Well?" The hooded girl waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you just going to sit and stare, or are you going to earn some money?" He jumped, falling back out of his chair with a pathetic scream along with it. The girl put her hands on the booth top, and pushed herself over the edge to look over at him. "Hey, are you alright?" She looked at him curiously. Jeremy jumped up, and felt his face heat. "So, h-how many bottles of potion did you want?" She stared at him, and reached a hand by his head. He watched, surprise and interest of wondering what she was going to do to him. Normally, he would be hit, but instead of pain, he felt happy. Jeremy's leg twitched, and he vaguely closed his eyes, but left one open to try to figure out what she was doing. "Your ears…" She whispered quietly. "Your ears are like that of a dogs…why?" He flinched, and swatted her hand away. "Wh-where'd my hat go?" He asked silently, looking around the booth. His large hat lay right below his feet. As he reached for it, he covered his ears with his arm, muttering. "Don't say anything about my ears, okay?" He looked at her with a death glare, straightening his hat. "But…I was just going to say that they were kind of cute." She stated silently right back at him. Jeremy's face flushed more, but because of the color of his skin, no one could tell. After fixing his hat, he brought out a large paper bag, and started filling it with small, medium, and large potion bottles. All this happened without even looking back at the girl before him. "I'm sorry." Was what he uttered. "I didn't mean to snap at you." A raindrop fell. The girl looked up. Another fell. Then another. She tightened the hood over her head as the rain came down harder. "Here." The Lunar-edge boy said quietly. "You can…take it all." He held out the bag to her, not saying anything else. The girl took the bag, but set it down and took out a single bottle. "This is all I need. Keep the money." She smiled warmly.


	7. Rain

The rain began coming down harder with each passing moment. Each little drop of water felt as if it were thousands falling. As the rain fell, the two that were under the safety of the booth's top cover stared each other down. Both were arguing, but with a gentle voice to where neither got loud. Thunder rumbled overhead, but neither noticed. The boy pushed the bag of potions towards the girl, but she pushed them back. The boy pushed the Gold back at her, but yet again, she pushed it back. The rain silenced their speech, but their movements continued.

"Hey." A booming voice behind them yelled. "You're not giving the lady a hard time, are you, mutt-face?"

Both Jeremy and the girl looked to see who it was. A man of about six foot, three inches stood before them. He was tightly clothed in armor and had a large axe in hand, ready to strike. The helmet he wore only allowed them to view is piercing yellow eyes. "Well, half-breed? Answer or I might have to chop those dog ears off your head myself."

"I…I just…" He stuttered, backing up. "No, sir, I'm not." He fell over some boxes, and lay on his back. The man pointed his axe right at Jeremy's head.

"Oh, half-breed. I'd have to disagree with you." He said, a broad smirk upon his face. The girl just stared at them, and set the potions back on the table.

"Don't…call me a half-breed." The youth snarled, digging his fingers into the dirt. The rain had soaked the grain behind him, slowly churning and making it into mud. Jeremy's favored hat fell off his head, showing his wolf like ears; they tweaked in anger, his eyes glowed blood red in hatred, scowling the man with the axe.

"Stupid half-breed. I can call you whatever I please." The man goaded. "You're pathetic, mutt. Can't even sell your own potions, eh? How sad." He began kicking the boy hard in whichever place he could reach. The one below him just grunted and growled, trying to protect himself. In a swift movement, the man before him raised his axe, only to be stopped by a deafening voice and a severe pain in his neck.


	8. Pain

"Don't you dare touch him again!" An intense voice from behind yelled. The voice echoed like needles piercing the fleshy skin of an Orc. The man from before felt another sharp pain, and spun around; alert and quick-thinking. It was the girl; she had thrown knives straight into his thick neck. He still stood, rage in his eyes, and swung his axe at her, slicing open her shoulder. The girl stood her ground, grinning slightly. "Sorry, I've been through too much to stop now." Lunging, she knocked the axed man in the head, knocking his helmet off. "Not very good with speed, are you?!" She slid under his legs, the man still trying to regain his balance from the previous blow to the head. The cloaked girl then knocked his legs from under him, and slammed her elbow upon his neck. A single jolt emitted from the man as he laid there, eyes wide. The girl then, as a finishing blow, came up with a small knife. It stained red as she sliced his throat open, the thick redness coming onto her face and arms and into the wound on her shoulder. "That's better." She said quietly. "No more words of nonsense coming out of you, now…" A quick flick of her head, and she turned back to Jeremy; who was, as it seemed, still in shock from it all. The girl released the cloak from her shoulders, and dropped it over the dead men's still blood curdling body. The grin faded from her. "I'm sorry for that." She stated apologetically. "I didn't mean for you to see that, I just couldn't stand watching you get cut down like that for no reason, that's all." The younger stretched a hand out towards him. He grabbed it, and pulled himself up. "You're not hurt, are you? I mean…" She started looking him over carefully. He'd finally noticed what she looked like. She had brown hair; a little long, mid arm length. She was shorter than him, by a few inches, and she had bright blue eyes, something found rare in brown haired people. The boy's eyes trailed to her clothes. The girl wore ragged and worn clothing; maybe she was a traveler. The shining red orbs reached her shoulder, which was currently in its bloody state.

"Your arm…" He whispered, slowly reaching for her. "You got hurt badly…"


	9. Memories

As soon as Jeremy touched the wound on her shoulder, a sharp pain spread through him; a pain that rattled his brain and made his bones ache. The pain he felt was like fire; burning his insides, organs and outsides. He stepped back and stared; her blue eyes drifting him away, as if to some forgotten memory. To some forgotten place found only in his dreams and lost thoughts.

_"Wolf-wolf…Wolf-wolf, wake up! Wake up!" A cheerful voice yelled. Jeremy opened his eyes to the bright sun, and to the face of a short-haired, red-head screaming at him from the doorway. It still looked dark, from what he could tell, but maybe it was because he'd just woken up. But where was he, and who was the boy in the doorway yelling? "Wolf-wolf, get up! Sensei's about to burn the house down!" The auburn yelled optimistically; something that a person shouldn't be like when their house was burning down. The boy ran off immediately after that, laughing a bit joyfully. Scents of smoke and miasma ran through Jeremy's nostrils; slightly feeling them burning, yet it smelled a little sweet. He was getting very curious of what was happening._

"_Bu…" Smelling the smoke, the sleepiness began falling from him. "What?!" Jeremy jumped from the bed, but immediately landed on the floor. After struggling with the blankets; which were on top of him, and finally getting up, Jeremy ran through the house screaming "Fire!". It seemed as if there was no one in the house. When the dark-headed boy reached the kitchen, all he found was a girl in there cooking, yet there are only fumes, and the smell of gas and smog. The smoke came from a nearby oven, which was now open. "What are-?!"_

_The girl pulled out a blackish blob from the oven and smiled. The red-headed boy from before joined her. "Happy birthday, Jeremy!"_

_Jeremy smiled. He smiled something of pure happiness. It was something he hadn't done in so long, and he wondered what had caused it. Was it them?_


	10. Familiar Viewing

Jeremy shuddered, and looked around. He was at the same place. The same town, the same people, the same puddles of rain, and the same person standing in front of him; that same girl. Suddenly, she seemed familiar to him. His eyes were a bit glazed over, yet they trailed back to the wound on her shoulder. "It's…" He whispered, looking at her shoulder. "It's gone." Jeremy stared at the nothingness of the mark. Nothing was left; no blood, no scar, not even the tiniest mark that said it was there before. "But how…?"

The girl before him looked at her shoulder and shrugged. Yet again his eyes trailed. It went to her left arm; which, from what he noticed, was tightly wound in bandages. In a flash, it was gone. The half Lunar-edge looked back to the girl's cerulean blue eyes. She averted the watch of his bright red orbs and stepped back. "It…it's bad luck to look at it…" She stated sheepishly. The girl tried to hide her arm, yet he grabbed the wrist in order to get a good look of it. The skin under the bandage wraps began glowing red and black. She yelped, took her arm back, and punched him in the chest with the other fist. Jeremy held his chest, and stumbled back, head down. A low growl lay in his throat, he groaned slightly. "I…I'm sorry, but…" The girl stepped away from him, grasping her bandaged arm. "You don't understand what this is…it'll kill you if you touch it." Putting her hood back on, the younger stepped in a puddle of water, and started walking away from him. She stopped and turned; a smile formed on her lips. "Wouldn't want you to die, you know. You seem to have enough problems as it is." Commenting the last words, she ran off; leaving a stunned Jeremy watching her from behind. Turning his gaze, the dark-headed boy turned toward the table, his eyes widening. "She forgot her potions and money…" He said silently, holding up the small pouch of Gold Pieces and began carrying the large bag of potions away from the stand where his life was forged on. "She's familiar…" Jeremy stated to himself, the vision of the girl's fighting moves, echoed in his mind. "…who was she?"


	11. Painful Words

A violent force latched onto Jeremy's arm, pulling him backwards. He shivered, feeling a type of warm breath beat down on his neck. "A killer." The breath turned as icy as the fallen rain that lay in puddles. It morphed into that as it carried on into his ear, the Lunar-edge boy staying silent. "That girl is a killer." The boy's hair stood on end, hearing the words. "Whatever you do, don't go near her again…" The voice and feeling began to fade; leaving a startled Jeremy behind. He spun, yet saw nothing. "What was that?" He questioned silently, moving back.

_"I want to be the one who saves you."_

He looked around quickly, the voice trailing in his mind. "Wh-What?"

_"To be the one who makes your dreams come true." _

Nothing was there.

_"I'm sorry…"_

The youth clutched his head and screamed, yet the words did not leave his mind.

_"I want to stay with you forever…Jeremy…Let me save you." _

"No…" The Lunar-edge growled and grit his teeth; a single tear falling from his eyes as he closed them tightly, in hopes of getting rid of the echoing words.

_"I couldn't stay…I'm sorry, Jeremy." _

"Our dreams…" His entire body shook and trembled, straining the single words out; one by one. "What happened…to our dreams…?" Jeremy swallowed hard, the voice still fresh in his mind. "What were we to do that…to destroy that life we kept…" Beads of sweat began to form on his brow line; his breathing grew rational. "What was I like before? Who was I?" The breaths became rash and reckless, as did his body movements. Jeremy held his head tightly, as if he was afraid to move. "I remember that voice…whose was it? Whose voice was it that taunts my dreams…my nightmares…my life and death…?" The boy raised his fist, groans and cries coming from his gentle lips. "I want to know! Tell me!" He screamed, beating his hand into the ground. His yells rose through the town; each ringing in the rain.


	12. Pillars And Names

The boy's screaming continued, yet was distorted by another voice within it. The voice grew coarse, violent; it nearly overpowered his own completely. Jeremy's rage fell; his eyes had gone to a complete and pure black. He showed no emotion while whispering softly, the gruff voice still settling there in the deepness of it. "Heaven and Earth are crumbling. Let the two who are there be the pillars of life; for if those pillars are full of deceit, hatred, and in time resist the fulfillment for true happiness, the world and universe will fall in upon each other." The young Lunar-edge's hands fell to the side, his voice growing even fiercer than before. "Let those who weaken the mind of the forgotten forever be consumed by darkness." The boy licked his lips, and insane voice bellowing from within him. "Let the forgotten remain forgotten, and may the pillars forever stand tall."

_"I'm your pillar and you're mine. Isn't that right, Jeremy?" A softer voice, yet this one over-powered the last. "We protect one another, and everyone we meet." _

"That's…right, Ka…" His voice stopped. "Ka…" He halted. What was it? Her name…He couldn't remember…But then how did he know in the first place? Jeremy had never said or heard any of those words. His body trembled, hands clenching the dirt, mud and grass beneath him. "Why am I being tortured like this? These voices…these feelings…what are they from?" He didn't understand any of this. Shuddering, the boy got to his feet. The soaked dirt beneath him had begun to dry, leaving his already fading footprints behind. Jeremy didn't know what it was…but there was something about that girl from earlier he had to find out. Something about her. How she acted…how she moved and didn't seem to hate him…and that voice…so familiar, it seemed to him. The Lunar-edge boy glanced back at the man who had recently been killed by the young girl. As he took his leave from the blood stained booth, one thing was uttered from him. "Kakashi…"


	13. Betting Gold Pieces

"Ha-hah!" A large racket lay across the street in Pandora's town bar. It was an old bar, but a sturdy one, nonetheless. When first looked at, it appeared the paint to be peeling off and it looked old, crooked and rickety. Glasses clang together, voices shouted, and cheering was heard from inside by the near passersby.

"Come on, girly!" Some of the men yelled, causing the tavern doors to rattle.

"Don't g've up, kid! Ya' doin' great!"

The bartender had stopped cleaning glasses and dishes to cheer on and gaze at the crowd that was currently standing at the center of his bar. The crowd had been pushing and shoving for sometime, and only a few of the drunkards had chosen not to participate in the activities. What was it that caused so many rackets, anyway?

"Fifty GP says she can't do it!" A younger boy shouted.

"Seventy!"

"Eighty!"

A few others shouted back at both of the two; the bets were beginning to gain.

"Pipe down and see if she does, morons!"

Someone near the center had called out, nearly causing everyone to shut up and make their ears ring in pain.

"Hah!" A voice laughed. "Another round!" It called and rang through the building.

Everyone in the large wooden tavern peered out at the owner of the voice. They stayed silent, staring at the girl, who had been the voice's owner and was seated in the middle of the room. The girl looked around happily, because she'd never gotten this much attention. Empty beer mugs and sake bottles surrounded her and lay flatly on the table. Some of the bottles were smashed, while some lay on the floor, getting trampled by the men and women that had surrounded her. It was that very same girl who had utterly confused and beat down that bold knight. She gulped another mug of beer, shouting "One more!" towards anyone who understood and listened, which near everyone was. It wasn't as if the girl was noisy, but, well…she was.


	14. Drunkard

Sheepishly, but ever so quickly, a younger man with a large hat carried out two more bottles and mugs, each filled to the top of the golden-brown liquid and sloshing every which way. The man set them down in front of the seated girl and light-footedly moved out of the way, for fear of screaming and complaints.

"Never seen anythin' like it!" An older replied.

"Amazing." A woman's comment gleamed.

"She won't make it!" Another man profusely yelled from across the room.

Just like all the ones before her, the girl chugged down the bottles and mugs, keeping her hand as steady as possible. The end of the girl's hair was blood stained and wet, yet she paid no mind to it. Since she didn't pay any mind to it, neither did any of the others. After all, no one could even tell; they were all so cheery and happy, watching the girl try to write off bets with drinking the sickening gulps.

As she continued gulping, chugging and swallowing all she could handle of the foul smelling liquid, no one glanced at or noticed the apparent out of place visitor. How could they not notice him, though? The boy's red eyes shone through the darkness as he stood silent, watching the girl have her fun. He slightly brushed back a few clumps of his dark colored bound hair, showing his face a bit more.

Jeremy.

Not a single person had realized the young half blood was there, but it surprised him that nobody noticed him. The crowd continued cheering on the girl sitting down and drinking her heart out. He was even more surprised she could drink so much. "She can handle her alcohol, that's for sure…" The boy muttered lightly. He still remained unknown to the others around him. Jeremy rubbed his arm slightly, feeling a shiver upon him. He silently turned his lips into a forward grin; one that was a bit bigger than a smile. A whisper of sorts. "Bet they're all too drunk…"


End file.
